demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chains of Ouranos Chapter 2
This is the second chapter of The Chians of Ouranos. ''Welcome to a battle between brains and bronze'' In a while of wind, the golden dust swilred on the floor. I turned to notice the battle wasn't over yet. The two monsters I had killed were reforming. This was unreal. I had never seen this happen before. Quickly I ran to see it happen as the monsters were growing back together. In a solidification of mass, the monsters began to look whole. Amazed I looked at the monster. They were now different. They looked bigger and stronger than before. Smiling, one of them looked at me. "You see surprised?" The subsitute said. "Our patron, could instantly reform us at will, he is an ancient being stronger than your pathetic Olympians." "Pathetic?" I smiled. "Who's to say we're so pathetic, we are in power now, and we will stay in power." I chided. Walking up to them I smiled as I grabbed my celestial bronze sword. "Let's finish this!" In a quick movement, the giant grabbed my sword and tossed me outside the classroom. Sliding across the hallway floor, I crashed into the lockers. In pain, I gazed up to see a ten feet tall giant glaring at me. Pain ached across my back as he picked me up and slammed me down to the floor. He glared at me as his snow white eyes held mist around them "A child of Hermes, shall never defeat him. He is stronger than you and you shall die now!" In a quick reflex, Logan sliced right through the monster's stomach as the monster bleed out golden fluid. He smiled. "You think that will work?" He said as his entire stomach regenerated instantly. "You are a child of Ares?" He wondered. "Why are you such an inexperienced swordsmen?" He asked. Afraid Logan took a step back. "That's never happened before!" He said shocked. "Monsters normally deceinergrate the moment a celestial bronze weapon hit it. What's going on?" He asked. "Our patron is giving us the ability to survive for a prolonged time. Think of it as if, death has stopped for us. Although you demigods are still mortal. We can kill you, given enough time you'd die anyways." In a quick tackle, the other monster slammbed down Logan's head against the floor. Pain was held in his face. I could tell, he felt worthless. He felt like he wasn't capable of doing anything. Rage was building up in him. I could feel it, almost like he was sad, and angery. Slowly a whirl of hot air swirled around him. In an instant, he rose to his feet and looked anger. His eyes held pure unresolved anger. Slowly, he grabbed his sword as he charged at his enemy. In a hi-jump-kick fashion, Logan toppled his hyperborean enemy, as he slashed down upon it's neck. Slowly, the sword slashed through his enemies body, as he took a slow but meaninful grin. He was happy. Not psychotic happy. At least I don't think so. But it was more like a happiness of meeting up to speicific standard for himself. He met his goal. To prove that he wasn't weak. Rising up from the dust-like creature, he descided to run around in order to create a vortex of air. Quickly a swirl of harsh winds brew up, just as that one died off, the other one let go of me. I turned to him, as I rose up to see Logan was psychotic. He wasn't thinking about defeating his enemies, he was looking more like a vicious killer. He turned to the subsitute, as he glared at him. "Now, its your turn." He whispered. "I'm going to slice you into peices, and then set those peices on fire!" He charged at him like a rabbid dog. Like the ripping of ducktape, the giant was cut down. He now was bleeding the same golden blodd. It was then that I realized what that was called. "Ichor, the blood of the immortals." I said as the giant collapsed down to the grounds. Turning to me, Logan smiled. He didn't look friendly. He looked like he was off, like he didn't know me. Quickly he charged at me. In a sudden reaction, I blocked his strike as he continued on with his forcefilled attackes. "What wrong?!" I asked. "Why are you attacking me?!" I asked. "I kill all my enemies!" He whispered, "Enemies must die. I am a ruthless child of Ares!" With a quick sidestep, I turned and smacked his sword away from him. Suddenly, a hand touched my foot. I looked down to see the teacher, still reforming. "Impossible?! How could someone be this strong?! You should've died!" I turned. "I am at my masters mercy, I will die whenever he sees fit. But for now. I am his enemy, so give him that sword of yours so we could continue our fight!" Reluctantly, I tossed Logan my sword, as I turned to step away. I knew he was the only one of us to be capable of killing off this monster, but the thing about it was, that he was using his pure strength rather than calcuating a strategy to beat him. Turning around, Logan ginned. He charged at the giant, as he slashed out its throat. Quickly the monster regenerated as it smirked. "You are definitely more war like now. More Roman, child of Mars material." Logan spit, as he charged once more. In a swipe of his arm his arm, the giant smacked Logan away. This time, Logan felt a drastic halt. He felt like he was something he's not. He felt like a killer. Turning to me, he smiled. "You know what happened?" "No. You just started going all out like a killer." I replied. "The blessing of Ares." He smiled. "That's the raging power of the God of War." He continued. "Now that I have that, and my sanity, I can destroy my enemy. Or die trying." "That can be arranged." The monstere commented. "Ares isn't as well as his roman nature, but if you were Roman maybe you'd know a thing or two about your father." He smiled. "Roman nature? The Romans are dead, they died out millenia ago." Logan said confidently. The giant smirked. "Enough talk, let's get to the main event, I will destroy the both of you, before you can make your escape." He smiled. _________ Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories Category:Chapter Page Category:Ean Swift Stories